Entre fios de cabelo e xícaras de café
by ann.yuu
Summary: Entre fios de cabelos róseos eles se conheceram e entre xícaras de café eles se apaixonaram!" sasuxsakuxsai UA


_Aê... fic nova! Não tão nova assim, ela já tá parada a uns seis meses no meu pc, daí... resolvi postála!  
**Toda e qualquer semelhança é pura coincidência!  
Todos os personagens desta série pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Fanfic escrita por__** Vitória Marcílio e **Betada por **Hugo Vergnano**_

**Enjoy it! ;3**

**Capitulo 1  
**

" **Aberto ao público"**

O alvoroço de fotógrafos havia aumentado o triplo de horas atrás. Ele realmente não entendia o porquê de tanta gente, era apenas um estabelecimento comum, não? Mesmo que ele se perguntasse tal coisa, o peso de seu sobrenome lhe recaía primeiro, todo estavam ali pelo simples fato de ele ser um Uchiha, somente um Uchiha.

Não importava se ele fosse um cachorro, pois tendo tal nome ele se tornaria alvo de _flashes_ e fofocas.

- Senhores, senhores... calma! – dizia um homem de cabelos grisalhos. – Vocês terão o tempo inteiro para fotografarem o lugar... E é claro, o Uchiha-san!

Os _flashes_ voaram alto em Sasuke, ele apenas virou o rosto evitando que tanta luz o cegasse.

Por que Kakashi tinha que ser tão inconveniente em certas horas?

Ele bufou, levou a mão até a maçaneta dourada, o sorriso forçado transpareceu no rosto do Uchiha.

A maçaneta fora girada e a porta se abrira, os _flashes_ invadiram o aposento pelas enormes janelas de vidro. Era inaugurado o _"Lê grand Café"_.

Ele voltara para casa, exausto. Seus pés estavam tão doloridos a ponto de começarem a falar.

Sasuke passara a tarde inteira após a inauguração dando entrevistas e tirando fotos. Ele via à hora de chegar em casa e tirar uma longa soneca, porquê, cá entre nós, ficar dando sorrisos forçados para fotografias o dia inteiro, cansa!

A única coisa que ele conseguira fazer antes de saltar na cama fora retirar a gravata.

_Havia água em todo canto, enormes bolhas de ar se formavam dando um ar sombrio aquele lugar. Sasuke pudera rapidamente vislumbrar um luz, o que parecia ser a superfície, ele movimentava os braços insistentemente tentando elevar seu corpo para fora daquela imensidão de água._

_Ele olhara para os lados, parecia que o lugar estava ficando mais escuro e mais movimentado._

_Uma enorme quantidade de água veio em direção e a ele e o atingiu na costela com uma força monstruosa._

_O moreno lembrara-se em mesmo instante, ele já sentira aquela dor, ele já vira aquele lugar!_

_Voltou a debater os braços, pois ele estava revivendo seu afogamento quando criança. As mãos dele tentavam precipitadamente alcançar a superfície._

_Sasuke abrira a boca para gritar, ele sentira a água salgada adentrar em seu corpo como uma avalanche. Ele tentou respirar._

_Uma forte dor atingiu seu lobo temporal e uma enorme sensação de dormência começou a tomar conta de seu corpo._

_Ele sentia que estava afundando mais e mais, e a luz da superfície se esvaía pouco a pouco._

_Sabia que não havia mais salvação para si, ele morreria ali..._

_Duas mãos fecharam-se no punho dele. O moreno percebeu que estava sendo puxado de volta a superfície. Ele tentou erguer a cabeça, mas essa doía demais, ele precisava saber quem estava salvando-o._

_Com esforço, conseguiu ver._

_Era rosa, era uma cascata de cabelos róseos. Os olhos dele se fecharam e a dormência tomou conta de seu corpo por inteiro._

Sasuke arregalou os olhos, estava deitado em sua cama, com o paletó semi retirado e o corpo suado. Os fios de cabelo estavam grudados em sua testa.

- Droga! – exclamou levantando-se pausadamente. – esse pesadelo novamente!

Ele terminou de retirar o paletó e pegou a toalha em cima de uma poltrona e se direcionou ao banheiro.

Precisava de descanso, precisava de muito descanso.

- Ne... Sakura, para de olhar isso um pouco! – exclamou a morena enfiando o canudo de refrigerante na boca.

A dona das cabeleiras róseas estava com o rosto enfiado em uma página de jornal.

- Abriram um café novo... Será que eles estão aceitando gente para trabalhar?!

- Não sei, me deixa olhar...

Ela virou a página do jornal para Tenten, que percorreu com os olhos a entrevista sobre o "_Lê Grand Café"_ e em seguida parou na imagem do Uchiha.

- Desencana, é um café do Uchiha...

- Sim, e qual o problema, Tenten!? – perguntou Sakura enfiando comida na boca.

- Ele é riquinho, esse café só deve aceitar gente de elite, sabe? Formada e tudo...

- Mas, eu sei bastante coisa sobre café, e...

- Sakura, mesmo você sendo metade francesa, não vai adiantar!

A Haruno afundou o rosto nas mãos.

- Eu irei lá!

Tenten levantou uma sobrancelha voltando a colocar o canudo na boca, acabando com o líquido existente no copo.

- Você é quem sabe!

- Eu sei disso! É que eu preciso de um emprego! Urgentemente!

A dona dos olhos verdes soltou um muxoxo de insatisfação voltando a afundar o rosto nas mãos.

Ela estava parada em frente aquelas portas douradas, compostas por janelas e maçanetas reluzentes, tudo parecia tão detalhado, tão bonito, tão... caro. Suspirara profundamente tomando coragem e empurrando a porta de maçaneta dourada.

- Com licença... – ela anunciou cuidadosamente ao entrar no recinto.

Apesar de o café ter poucos dias após a inauguração, já estava repleto de gente, de pessoas que não pareciam nem um pouco com as quais ela estava acostumada a ver no barzinho em frente a sua casa.

- A... senhorita deseja alguma coisa?!

Ela virou-se para o rapaz a sua frente, ele era bastante alto, os cabelos extremamente negros e a pele bastante alva, a roupa negra demonstrava que ele trabalhava no estabelecimento.

- Err... seria muito pedir emprego?!

O homem sorriu de soslaio, olhou para os lados e pediu que Sakura o acompanhasse.

Eles adentraram além da pequena portinhola para dentro de um corredor e no fundo deste uma porta, na qual o aroma de café emanava fortemente.

Ela respirou fundo, desde criança ela crescera com aquele aroma.

O moreno abriu a porta dando passagem para Sakura. O lugar era uma cozinha, uma cozinha de um _chef_ , pois o _Lê Grand Café_ não era só um simples cafetaria, e sim quase que um restaurante completo.

O Lugar estava cheio, as pessoas corriam de um lado a outro, alguns apertando a alavanca do café expresso, outros torrando o café e outros correndo de um lado para o outro, saindo por outra porta lateral. No entanto, a única coisa que chamou a atenção de Sakura, fora o rapaz sentado ao canto, na maior concentração.

- _Coffee art _¹!! – ela pronunciara involuntariamente prestando atenção somente no rapaz.

- SAII!! – ela ouvira o grito a longe.

O Rapaz que á pouco ela observava se virara ao chamado de seu nome.

- Sim?! – ele dissera.

- Um _Latte Macchiato _², aí ok!? E rápido...

- Ok, _Barista-san ³_! – ele pronunciou em seguida voltando ao seu trabalho.

Sakura voltou a sua atenção para o resto do maquinário humano se movimentando incontrolavelmente.

- Você ainda quer trabalhar aqui!? – perguntou o garçom em tom de deboche.

- Mas Claro! Aqui eu poderei respirar cafeína!

O homem soltou uma gargalhada alta, e pediu que ela o acompanhasse novamente.

- Venha, quem sabe o _Barista_ te permite ficar, né!?

Eles se aprofundaram mais naquele compartimento o qual pareciam várias e varias salas intercaladas.

Sakura pôde avistar um homem ao longe, os longos cabelos castanhos pesos em redes, as mãos cobertas pelas luvas e uma grande forte habilidade com o movimento contínuo das xícaras, ela logo soube que aquele era o Barista chefe.

- Hyuuga-san... – chamou o garçom.

- Hyuuga!? – Sakura pronunciou curiosa.

Ela conhecia aquele nome, e muito bem, passara metade de sua vida sendo vizinha da rígida família Hyuuga, mas era completamente improvável que algum deles saísse do meio familiar para trabalhar em um café, isso nunca aconteceria por Hiashi, com certeza, deserdaria quem se atrevesse a fazer isso.

O Barista se virou e mostrou aqueles olhos perolados confirmando sua suspeita.

- Neji? – ela pronunciou confusa.

- Sakura!? – ele disse um tanto pasmado.

- E-Eu... eu não, não acre-di... O que você está fazendo aqui!?

O homem abriu um fino sorriso a ela.

- Eu que pergunto, como você veio parar aqui!?

Sakura abriu um largo sorriso a este se aproximando mais dele.

- É uma cafetaria, horas!

- Mas é claro, tinha que haver um resposta assim!

Ambos gargalharam e o "silêncio" voltou a se instalar. O garçom se pronunciou.

- Senhor, ela veio procurar emprego!

- Ótimo, está contratada! – Neji respondeu já voltando a sua rotina.

- Mas senhor, precisamos do consentimento do Uch...

- Depois falo com ele, Makoto. Já pode voltar ao seu trabalho, pois esta Barista aqui vai voltar à ativa...

O moreno sorriu e se despediu de Sakura, dando boas vindas a ela.

- O Latte Macchiato!

A voz fúnebre soou atrás de Sakura fazendo os pelos dela se eriçarem.

- Porra, Sai! Por que demorou tanto?! (n/a: me perdooem fãns do Neji!!) perguntou o Hyuuga irritado.

- O Leite ainda não havia chegado num ponto bom, não estava conseguindo deixar o manchado dele "bonito"!

- Argh!Tudo bem, o motivo de sua demora deve ser só estresses, você precisa de um ajudante... – ele parara de falar. – Sakura!?

- Hun!? – perguntou a Haruno que estava entretida com outra coisa.

- Você, vá aprender algo de _Coffee Art_ com Sai, Sai... ensine-a adequadamente, ok?!

- Certo! – ele pronunciou cansado.

Sakura o acompanhou até a mesa dele, onde havia um pequeno "fogão" ou algo que tinha a mesma aparência, cheio de bules provavelmente de leite.

- Preste atenção, só irei explicar uma vez...

Sakura acenou com a cabeça. Ele entregou a ela um dos bules recém tirados do "fogão" e pegou um outro para si, puxou duas xícaras com café dentro e começou a modelar o desenho na superfície deste.

Ele deixava com que o fino fio de leite tomasse forma na superfície do café, transformando uma popular bebida numa arte esplendida.

- Viu?! Agora faça!

Sakura franziu o cenho como se estivesse a se lembrar de algo.

- Posso fazer um cachorro? Meu pai me ensinou uma vez!

Ele acenou com a cabeça, indicando com a mão que ela o fizesse logo.

Sem delongas, começou a descer a fio de leite deixando o café mais claro, na qual ele começava a tomar formas. Primeiro as orelhas e em seguida o pequeno rosto, ela pegou alguns suportes tais quais como palito e com algumas "pinceladas" na parte a qual o café ainda era escuro, ela completou o desenho fazendo os olhos e o focinho.

- Prontinho! – respondeu ela sorridente.

- Isso é um cachorro!? – perguntou ele perplexo. – Isso mais me parece um rato!

- Rato!? Não, é um cachorro, olha... ele tem orelhas!

- Isso é um rato, e cala a boca! Você não tem noção alguma de perspectiva, está tudo torto na xícara, e... o que é isso!? A coleira do rato!?

- Eu já disse não é um rato, caramba! E eu to pouco me importando se tenho perspectiva ou não, não sou formada numa faculdade de artes, ok!? E deixa de ser chato, só porquê você sabe não precisa humilhar os outros de tal forma!

Ele suspirou tentando conter algumas palavras, Sakura poderia jurar que ele estava contando até dez mentalmente.

- É necessário humilhar! – ele respondeu por fim.

Sakura abriu a boca para protestar, indignada.

- Seu... e você ainda admite!? – ela cruzou os braços em relutância. – Egoísta, metido, sem coração...

- Ainda bem que sou tudo isso, feiosa...

- Do que me chamou!?

- Você ouviu muito bem, quer mesmo que eu repita!

- Seu...

Sakura já estava se preparando para dar umas boas bofetadas em Sai, quando a porta fora aberta de supetão.

- Cadê o Neji!? – a voz dele soara alta e grave no lugar, que rapidamente todos pararam de o que estavam fazendo.

O silêncio ficara tão forte que a única coisa que fazia barulho era a sola do sapato dele que ressoava no piso.

"Então, aquele é o tal Uchiha Sasuke!?" A mente de Sakura maquinava involuntariamente "Como Tenten havia mencionado, ele realmente deveria ser muito rico" .

Ele começara a passear de um lado a outro na cozinha. Os empregados, pouco a pouco voltavam à ativa, ultrapassando o estabelecimento como jatos para servir as pessoas.

A expressão de Sasuke ficava pior, pouco a pouco e Sakura percebera isso.

- Será que ele está bem? – sussurrou ela a Sai.

- Está... Ele é sempre assim, muito chato...

Ela repreendera o moreno com o olhar, o qual dera de ombros e voltara a fazer seu trabalho.

Sakura continuou a observar Sasuke. Sua estatura, seu corpo, sua aparência... Ela observava cada centímetro dele, se surpreendendo a cada segundo. Ela nunca vira ninguém tão perfeito!

O moreno parara quando vira a Haruno. As imagens daquele pesadelo invadiram sua mente, a água o desespero e por fim, as madeixas róseas dançando com o mar. Ela ficara estática em seu lugar, tentando ler no rosto dele, o porquê dele estar olhando-a tão fixamente.

- Sasuke... – chamou Neji pela terceira vez.

- Hã, o que é? – falou o moreno saindo de transe. – Oh... sim! – ele lembrou-se. – Preciso falar com você, urgentemente... Vamos lá...

Neji começara a caminhar para fora da cozinha, junto com Sasuke. O ultimo, que antes de passar pela portinhola, olhara para ela encontrando os orbes esverdeados.

Sakura virara-se rapidamente, quase que sem ar. Pousou as mãos na mesa tomando fôlego. As bochechas dela começaram a se aquecer, tomando uma colocação avermelhada.

- Você está doente, feiosa? – perguntou Sai olhando-a.

- Não, é só que... – ela se calara, assimilando o que ele havia dito. Ele a havia chamado de feiosa pela segunda vez. Sakura virara-se furiosa a ele. – Seu...

Ela plantara-lhe um enorme tapa na cabeça do moreno, este que cambaleara para frente, derrubando café para tudo quanto era lado.

**Final do capitulo um!**

**Notas do capitulo:**

_Barista:_ é o profissional especializado em cafés de alta qualidade (cafés especiais), cujo principal objetivo é alcançar a "xícara perfeita". Também trabalha criando novos drinks baseados em café, utilizando-se de licores, cremes, bebidas alcoólicas, entre outros.

_Latte macchiato:_ é um latte (café expresso com leite vaporizado com uma quantidade generosa de espuma de leite no topo) semelhante ao latte original, mas desta feita geralmente servido num copo alongado de vidro, com o café expresso adicionado por cima do leite, "manchando-o" (o macchiato em seu nome).

_Coffee art:_ são termos que se referem às figuras feitas, por um barista, na superfície de bebidas feitas à base de café expresso.

**Espero que tenham gostadooo!! XD**


End file.
